Love is Broken
by LoveFaithInspiration
Summary: A continuation of the Todd stories I started many years ago.


**Author's Note: This is a short (and crappy) ending to the Todd stories I wrote MANY years ago. I have not written in a long time as you can probably tell and decided I wanted to start back up again, but didn't want to leave this story unfinished. So I whipped up this little ending in two days during my son's naps. It's not the best, but I hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcome if anyone actually reads these So Weird stories anymore, but remember...be gentle, I'm rusty and know its not my best work:)**  
**I own nothing.**

"No, Clu, please don't leave me. Please come back to me…Clu!" Fi fell to the ground next to her fiance's limp body. The world seemed as though it were moving in slow motion in a dream that she could not wake up from. This could not be happening, she could not be losing him now. "He's breathing. Someone call an ambulance, he's alive." The words broke through, but she had no idea who said them. It didn't matter though, he was alive. Clu was alive.

"They're calling it a miracle." Carey slammed the morning paper down on the breakfast table. Three days had passed and the events of the night were still making headlines.  
Annie scanned the paper, "Fire alarms cleared the gym minutes before the earthquake hit. The gym sustained the most damage from the quake but only three were injured, one remains in critical condition…yeah, some miracle, huh? How's Clu?"  
"No change. We're moving him to a private room, just came home to grab a few things to make it seem more like home…you know, in case he wakes up."

_"Wake up, Clu. It's the big day, man." Carey shook his brother._  
_ " Big day?" Clu mumbled from the pillow. "What big day?"_  
_ " Your wedding, you nut." Carey shook his head at his brother and turned to Jack. "Maybe we shouldn't have had the bachelor party the day before the wedding, huh?"_  
_ " I said that the whole time, but no one ever listens to me." Jack pointed out laughing. "Anyway, Annie just called, said the girls were already almost done at the salon."_  
_ Clu shot out of bed with a huge grin, " I'm up! I'm up! Let's do this thing."_

_ " From the beginning you were always there. Following me on my adventures, believing in me when everyone else thought it was crazy. You were always there to keep me safe and to keep things from getting too serious. You have taught me that life is too short to not have a little fun along the way. I love you Clu, and for being just the right amount of crazy to balance me out, I do."_  
_ " Fi, even as my best friend's annoying kid sister, there was always something special about you. You have this amazing knack of helping people out and I am very blessed that you have taken me along for the ride. You have taught me to believe in the impossible, so for being everything that you are…I totally do."_

" He looks content doesn't he?" Annie handed Fi a coffee. "You should go home, get some rest.."  
Fi shook her head, " No, I want to be here if he wakes up."  
Annie nodded, knowing that if it were Jack in the hospital bed instead of Clu, she would do the same thing. With everything they had been through over the past few years, this was by far the worst that had happened. Clu had broken several bones and still remained in a coma, the doctors weren't sure when or even if he would wake up. "Carey said they were moving him to a private room today?"  
" Yeah, they're getting some paperwork and stuff done now." She paused. " If he doesn't wake up within the next couple of days, they might send him home- have nurses come to the house and everything. They're, um, they're not predicting much change… and the hospital is full…they just can't keep him indefinitely."  
" Hey guys, they're ready to move him now." Carey announced coming into the room. "It's going to take a bit, let's go walking. Seriously, they'll call if anything happens."  
" You guys go, I'm going to go find Jack, he went to the chapel I think. We'll catch up with you guys later." Annie squeezed Fi's hand before leaving the room.  
Fi followed Carey out of the room reluctantly, "Ok, where are we walking?"  
"Anywhere but outside…" Carey sighed. "The press is out in full force today. Apparently, this is the biggest news this town has heard in a long time. These people need lives. But anyway, we haven't had a chance to talk. He gave you our grandmother's ring? I noticed it the other day, didn't want to say anything in front of mom and dad…or your mom…or Jack for that matter."  
Fi nodded trying to recall how happy she had been just a few days before, but it seemed so far away, as though in a dream. "Um, yeah. Right before. But Jack knows…did Clu tell you he was going to?"  
" Not really. I mean he asked me about it a week or so ago, but I didn't think he was planning on it so soon, you know? Not that I'm really surprised though. There's always been something special about the two of you."  
"Thanks Carey."  
" It's strange though…"  
"What's strange?"  
" That night…he, um, he made me promise that if anything ever were to happen to him that I would make sure you were taken care of. I know it sounds silly, but it's almost like he knew what was going to happen before it happened…"

_Clu spotted the welcome home signs and balloons from down the street. "They really did a number on this place, didn't they? I think the whole neighborhood probably knows we're coming home."_  
_ " I think you're right." Fi laughed as they pulled into the driveway and climbed out of the vehicle. "Safe to say everyone is pretty excited. Have I mentioned how much I love you?"_  
_ " I think you might have…once or twice…or you know, 100 times today." Clu squeezed her hand. "I'm glad we're finally home. It seemed like we were in that hospital forever."_  
_ " I know, if I never see another hospital in my life, I will be a happy girl." Fi opened the door. " Now let's get inside…these two have lots of family ready to meet them!"_

Fi loaded the flowers and balloons into the back of her car. In the short time he'd been in the hospital, the room had seemed to fill. Mostly from strangers it seemed, people who had read the press's version of that night. No one would believe the truth if they heard it anyway. She thought back to what Carey had told her a few days earlier. Clu had been acting strange. Maybe he had known, maybe it could have been stopped if only…  
"You've got that look on your face again." Fi jumped as Annie's voice broke her out of her thought. "It's not your fault you know. If it wasn't for you, no one would have made it out of there…you couldn't have known…"  
" I know, I just…" Fi stopped. "Nevermind, was there anything left in the room?"  
" Nope, this is the last of it. Irene said to go ahead to the house and make sure everything is ready for him. The guys are already there. You know maybe the familiar smells and sounds of home will help bring him out of this thing. Do you think?"  
" I hope so. I for one am not giving up on him, he's in there somewhere, I just know it."

"This is some awesome chinese." Jack commented trying to release some of the tension. It was the first dinner everyone had eaten together and the silence was almost deafening. He was sure Clu would make a funny comment and have everyone laughing at that point. It was a different atmosphere without him there.  
"We went to that new place on Main St." Molly told him. "Too bad they don't deliver though. It is pretty good."  
" I feel like I haven't eaten in days." Fi commented reaching for some more takeout.  
"That's because you haven't…here it up…" Molly pushed the food towards her when something caught her eye and she grabbed her daughter's hand. "Fi, what is this?"  
"Is that my mother's ring?" Irene grabbed her hand from Molly.  
Fi pulled her hand back, "We were going to tell you toge…"  
"You're not pregnant, are you?" Ned asked. From across the table Jack nearly choked on his drink. Irene kicked him under the table. "What?"  
" No it's nothing like that…It's…I gotta go…"

" Hey baby. Jack and Annie thought I might find you here." Molly stood in the doorway of the building where Clu had proposed only a week before.  
"I'm sorry, I just needed to get away for a bit." Fi sighed. "We were going to tell everyone…together…"  
" I know. And I'm sorry we all came at you like that. We were just surprised. We knew you guys had gotten serious…but you're still so young…it just threw us for a loop."  
"Yeah, threw me for a loop too."  
Molly sat down next to her daughter. "When your dad and I got together, your grandma Fiona gave us these rings…we didn't know why or what made her bring them from Ireland with her…I asked her later and she told me she just had a feeling. You're like her that way…but I never understood what she meant. Until now." She slid the ring off her finger and placed it in Fi's hand. "I think its time for Clu to wear this."

_"I'm going to miss this place." Fi sighed as she carried the last box out to the car._  
_ "What are you talking about? This is going to be great. Our own place that we can do whatever we want with, its going to be awesome. And Gabe promised to show me the ropes of this farming business…I think we're going to like Ohio." Clu reassured her. " And it will give the kids more of a chance to be normal, that's what we wanted right?"_  
_ " Well as long as there is O'Shannon in their blood, they will never have a completely normal life, but I know what you mean. And you're right…this will be the best thing for us, I'm sure."_

_ "Put a little umph in it." Clu demanded laughing._  
_ "I am. I am." Fi grinned at her husband and held her hands up mischievously. "You know I could have this wall down in two seconds flat if you just let me…give it a little umph."_  
_ Clu picked up the sledgehammer and handed it back. "That's cheating. We agreed we were going to do this the old fashioned way, remember? Now, get to destroying this place."_  
_ "You know, Mr. Bell, I never took you for a good old fashioned farm boy… but I have to say I'm finding this side of you very attractive…"_  
_ "Oh really? Well then…"_  
_ "Mom! Dad! Gabe showed us how to milk the cows. So stellar -tastes so much better straight from the cow." A young boy burst in the door excitedly._  
_ " Yeah, and her husband said there's an old barn down the road that's supposed to be haunted. We're going to go check it out now!" A young girl added excitedly._  
_ Fi and Clu exchanged a look. "That's your child…"_

Back in Clu's room, Fi studied the ring her mother had given her, wondering what she meant about Clu needing it. She sighed. The steady beeping of the monitors should have provided a comfort, but in reality all she could hear was the doctors voices saying over and over that he may never wake up.  
" I know you're still in there…somewhere….where are you Clu?" Fi drew a heart on his hand with her finger. She slowly slid the ring onto his pinky. The earth began to shake, and suddenly everything went white.

_ "Whoa…where am I?" Fi looked around. She was standing in front of a farm house, she could hear some kids off in the distance but couldn't see anyone around._  
_ " Fi, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice called from behind._  
_ " Clu!" Fi ran to him. "What is this place? Who lives here?"_  
_ "We do." Clu shook his head. "Well, sort of…"_  
_ "Us?" Fi looked around. "There's a white picket fence…in the country…are those cows? It seems so…"_  
_ " Normal? I know…Wait, I thought I was dead. What are you doing here?"_  
_ " You're not dead…you're in a coma. None of this is real…"_  
_ " Coma? But Allie said…"_  
_ " You did know? Carey said you acted like you knew something was going to happen…what did she say? Why didn't you say anything?"_  
_ " I knew. Allie told me that when this thing went down, I might not make it. I couldn't tell you. If I'd told you, you wouldn't have gone to that dance, and that thing…whatever it was, it would have won. More people would have died. I couldn't let you do that…"_  
_ "But we could have figured out a way…You could have told me. Is that why you proposed…because you thought you were…?"_  
_ "No! Maybe pushed it up a little sooner, but it's definitely not the reason. It's like I told you. My grandma told me to give it to the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and that's you…and I wanted you to know that, even if the rest of my life was only for a few hours… Oh here we go again…"_  
_ "What just happened?"_  
_ "I keep doing that. I just see brief glimpses of our life…our future…something. I don't know. I can see everything, they can't see me. Wait…this is different. What is this?"_  
_ Fi looked around. They were back in Clu's room. Everything was just had she'd left it, except the beeping…it was louder, more rapid. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as one by one everyone filled the room. "Clu, you have to wake up."_  
_ Clu looked scared, "Fi, I don't know how…please, I don't want to leave."_  
_ "The ring! It's the ring!" Fi ran out of the room to her own bedroom. "Not here. Where is it?"_  
_ "Fi, your magic…just use your magic. Hurry, I don't have much longer."_  
_ Fi concentrated on the ring until it appeared in her hand, "Clu, your hand, give me your hand."_  
_ As the lights began to flicker, the two joined hands and Fi once again slipped her mother's ring onto Clu's finger. And everything faded to black._

Beep. Beep. Beep.  
Fi woke up to find herself back at Clu's bedside. Had that all really been a dream?  
"You okay, sis? There was another earthquake…" Jack burst into the room.  
"Yeah, I'm fine…just nodded off I gue…" Fi stopped as she felt a small squeeze on her hand. "Clu?"  
"Fi…"  
" Irene! Ned! It's Clu, he's waking up!" Jack ran out of the room to find them.  
"Clu, you came back. You're alive!" Fi kissed him.  
"You did it, Fi. You did it." Clu squeezed her hand again. "And I never want to leave you again, Fi. I love you. I will always love you."


End file.
